The background is divided into the following sections: (i) connectivity of a workstation to a local Internet Service Provider's (“ISP's”) Point of Presence (“POP”), (b) authentication and authorization by the ISP to permit connectivity to the public Internet, (c) connectivity to a VPN authentication and authorization service, and (d) connectivity of traffic through a secure tunnel established via a VPN.